


Succube

by Katy_K_Weaver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Las Vegas, Loup-garou, M/M, Romance, Slash, Succube, Succubus, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_K_Weaver/pseuds/Katy_K_Weaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À Las Vegas, dans un monde où les créatures magiques côtoient les humains, Ray va avoir 25 ans. Son existence de succube est menacée. Yvan, le loup-garou qui fait battre son cœur, pourra-t-il l’aider ? Arrivera-t-il à trouver sa place dans la vie de Ray ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succube

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, ce texte a été écrit pour être présenté au concours de nouvelles proposé par les éditions Laska en 2014. Comme je n'ai malheureusement pas été sélectionné, je vous offre ce texte.

** Succube **

  
  


Las Vegas, la ville la plus brillante qui pouvait exister. Elle accueillait en son sein loups-garous, banshees, leprechauns, quelques exorcistes et bien d'autres créatures en plus des humains lambda. Las Vegas n'était pas une ville à part, après tout la magie régnait depuis longtemps dans le monde et les humains avaient l'habitude de cohabiter avec ces créatures étranges. La ville avait aussi ce côté sombre qui contrebalançait son éclat. À côté du clinquant des casinos et des hôtels de luxe, on trouvait des repères miteux et des embuscades dans les ruelles les plus sombres. C'est dans un de ces petits bars miteux que se trouvait Ray, un succube. Les succubes sont une des nombreuses espèces de démon. Contrairement à une croyance populaire, la race était constituée aussi bien d'individus mâles que de femelles. Brun et mince, Ray arborait sur son corps les tatouages distinctifs de sa race. De longues arabesques tribales qui s'étendaient sur ses pommettes, le contour de ses yeux et sa gorge. Les motifs étaient sombres et ressortaient sur sa peau claire. C'était la seule chose qui le différenciait réellement de ses congénères. Là où les marques étaient habituellement blanches et lumineuses, les siennes étaient noires et ternes. Une harmonie se dégageait pourtant de son visage, les boucles sombres qui encadraient son visage s'accordaient à la perfection avec ses tatouages et ses yeux noirs. Il sirotait son verre accoudé au bar comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était arrivé à Vegas. Le Fantasya était un petit bar où tout le monde était accepté, quelles que soient sa race, ses croyances ou ses pratiques sexuelles du moment qu'aucune bagarre n'était déclenchée. L'ambiance était feutrée, enfumée et propice aux parades amoureuses. On y passait continuellement une musique discrète et intimiste.

Ray était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait son arrivée à Vegas il y a bientôt cinq ans, il était alors à peine âgé de vingt ans. Il n'avait pas un sou en poche et le taxi l'avait déposé devant le Fantasya. Il y était rentré pour prendre ses marques et se renseigner sur l'ambiance générale de la ville. Il n'en était jamais vraiment reparti. Il avait fait la connaissance de ce qui allait devenir les personnes les plus proches de lui. Mimi, la succube volage. Mo, la banshee grincheuse. Yvan, le loup-garou, également homme d'affaires et Danny le barman. Il y avait d'autres personnes bien sûr, tous les habitués, tous les loups d'Yvan et tous les succubes qui prenaient plaisir à se réunir dans ce bar.

Mo s'assit à côté de lui et Ray cligna des yeux pour revenir dans le présent. Mo était la plus calme de la bande et possédait une grande capacité de réflexion. Elle travaillait à la morgue de Vegas et cette faculté lui servait tous les jours. La jeune femme était toujours de mauvaise humeur et souvent acariâtre, prête à remettre le premier malotru qui se présenterait à sa place. Les banshees étaient capables de voir la mort de personnes vivantes. Mo avait choisi de côtoyer des cadavres dans son travail, ça lui évitait d'avoir à annoncer de mauvais présage dans son entourage. Elle côtoyait peu de monde et parlait à encore moins de gens. Elle l'avait pourtant choisi comme ami dès qu'elle l'avait vu, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Elle demanda :

« Tu te rappelles la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré ? » Ray sourit, bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait.

« Yvan ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'asseoir qu'il me demandait pourquoi les marques sur mon visage étaient noires au lieu d'être blanches. Tu as fait claquer ton verre sur le bar et tu lui as répondu un truc comme quoi j'avais dû me faire tatouer par dessus mes marques de succube pour faire mon intéressant. » Mo rit :

« C'est bien ça, Yvan était déjà un idiot sans tact. » Ils rirent des paroles de Mo et celle-ci reprit :

« Demain tu auras vingt-cinq ans, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Ray haussa les épaules, il n'avait rien prévu. Il avait appris à vivre au jour le jour depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire une fête d'anniversaire si c'est ce que tu souhaites entendre. » Mo hocha la tête acceptant sa défaite. Ils replongèrent tous les deux dans leurs pensées en sirotant leurs boissons respectives. Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits entre eux, ils le savaient et se complaisaient dedans. Ray n'avait pas envie de clarifier la situation, Mo lisait entre les lignes. Chacun avait ses petits secrets. Personne n'avait redemandé à Ray pourquoi ses marques étaient noires au lieu d'être aussi blanches que toutes celles de ses congénères. Personne ne demandait à Yvan ce qu'il faisait exactement les soirs de pleine lune. On ne demandait pas non plus à Mimi pourquoi les autres succubes s'écartaient légèrement quand elle arrivait. Chacun ses secrets. Ils étaient tous amis dans ce bar, mais tout ce qui se passait à l’extérieur devait rester à l’extérieur.

Yvan était le premier à l'avoir abordé dans ce bar, c'était la personne la plus volage, et la plus singulière du Fantasya. La journée, il était un homme influant, possédant un casino, gérant ses nombreuses actions en bourse. Il jonglait avec l'argent avec la même insouciance qu'un somnambule marchant sur un toit. Le soir par contre il devenait un des nombreux séducteurs du bar sans distinction sur le sexe de ses conquêtes, du moment qu'elles étaient appétissantes visuellement. Yvan était l'alpha de l'une des meutes de loups de Vegas. Un chef de meute qui devait également gérer ses loups. Lorsqu'il ne rentabilisait pas ses investissements financiers, il passait le reste de son temps à maintenir l'ordre dans son clan et à gérer la politique extérieure. Le Fantasya était sur son territoire et il en avait fait en quelque sorte son QG non officiel. Zac, son second, passait également beaucoup de temps au bar. Yvan avait tenté dès la première soirée d'attirer Ray dans ses filets, mais le succube avait toujours décliné les nombreuses invitations. L'Alpha réitérait régulièrement sa proposition, mais après tout il avait bien assez à faire avec toute la chaire fraîche et consentante du bar. Il flirtait régulièrement ensemble, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux. Ray connaissait toutes les mimiques et la moindre nuance que pouvaient prendre les yeux d'Yvan. Il avait appris à faire avec le tempérament explosif du loup-garou et ses sautes d'humeur légendaires à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il savait distinguer exactement quand l'instinct animal prenait le dessus sur l'homme. Il connaissait le parfum que l'homme mettait le matin et sa boisson préférée. Il voyait à travers le masque de l'homme d'affaires pour voir l'homme qui partageait son corps avec une bête sauvage. Il voyait aussi le chef de meute inflexible et brutale. Yvan était quelqu'un qui aimait se faire passer pour un homme bourru. Ray avait passé trop de temps avec lui pour se laisser berner par les apparences. Il appréciait simplement le personnage intelligent qui se cachait derrière de trop nombreuses facettes.

Yvan ne serait sans doute pas là avant un bon moment, il arrivait généralement sur le tard, saluait tout le monde, prenait une ou deux bières et repartait avec un ou une partenaire. Yvan s'étonnait toujours du manque de vie sexuelle de Ray, après tout il était un succube, non ? Les succubes se nourrissent des échanges sexuels, alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu Ray en charmante compagnie. Ça avait souvent fait rire le succube et fait lever les yeux au ciel à Mo. Mimi lui avait expliqué en riant que le jeune homme devait juste être plus discret sur sa vie privée que lui. Ray termina son verre, ce soir la musique était trop forte et la fumée trop épaisse. Il ne s'attarderait pas plus longtemps. Il fit ses adieux aux personnes présentes, remit sa veste et poussa la porte du Fantasya avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il ne verrait pas Yvan ce soir.

Le loup-garou arriva quelques heures plus tard, un sourire barrant son visage. Mo était toujours accoudée au bar plongée dans ses pensées, Mimi babillant joyeusement à côté d'elle. Il s'approcha et s'assit à la place occupée plus tôt par Ray. Mimi cessa soudain son bavardage, et l'examina attentivement. Mo releva la tête pour l'interroger du regard, mais Mimi fixait Yvan comme s’il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec lui. Yvan était grand et sec, ses vêtements laissaient apercevoir une musculature bien définie sans être exagérée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés de manière courte et pratique. Son visage était assez banal, seuls ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant ressortaient. Mo qui était entre eux pivota pour regarder Yvan, mais ne détecta rien d'étrange chez lui. Elle haussa un sourcil et Yvan lui retourna son regard surpris. La banshee se tourna vers Mimi, le visage de celle-ci était songeur et comme pour expliquer son comportement, elle dit :

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi, Yvan. Tu es de trop bonne humeur pour un soir de semaine. Et je ne sais pas, ton odeur est étrange. » L'odorat des succubes n'était pas aussi fin que celui des loups, mais pour ce qui concernait les parfums liés au sexe ils étaient indéniablement très fort pour reconnaître un changement. Mimi continua à réfléchir : 

« La dernière fois que tu es venu au bar, tu n'as dragué personne. En fait, tu as discuté toute la soirée avec Ray. Tu... » Elle s’arrêta et le fixa ébahie. « Tu as couché avec Ray ! » Les yeux de Mo s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle se retourna vers Yvan pour obtenir confirmation. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte par la surprise et regardait avec effarement Mimi. Il cligna des yeux et demanda :

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu sais ça juste à mon odeur. C'était il y a plusieurs jours ! Il te l'a déjà dit ? » Une fois sa surprise passée, il se mit à râler : « C'est bon ! C'était juste l'affaire d'une nuit, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Je couche bien avec qui je veux. Ça ne t'a jamais posé de problèmes avant ! »

Les yeux de Mo devinrent des fentes et les lèvres de Mimi se pincèrent un peu plus. Ce fut finalement la voix de Mo qui s'éleva, froide et glaciale, sa nature de banshee sembla ressortir par tous ses pores :

« Es-tu vraiment idiot à ce point ? Si tu fais semblant en tout cas tu imites bien l'abruti de service. » Yvan sortit les crocs et gronda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ? Vous êtes vraiment chiantes ce soir.

— Ça suffit, je m'en vais. » Mimi fit volte-face et partie d'un pas décidé. Yvan la regarda partir, déconcerté. C'était bien la première fois que Mimi s'énervait. Mo souffla essayant de reprendre son calme. 

« Tu ne le fais pas exprès, hein ? Tu n'es juste pas au courant. » Elle se pinça l’arête du nez. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Elle s'adressa au barman :

« Danny ! Le truc le plus fort que tu as ! » Elle soupira. « C'est pour ça que je déteste côtoyer les vivants. »

Danny arriva et lui servit un grand verre d'absinthe. Yvan haussa un sourcil et Danny lui expliqua :

« Les banshees tiennent très bien l'alcool. »

Mo but une bonne rasade de sa boisson et commenta :

« Danny connaît très bien toutes les races qu'il côtoie, après tout pour ne pas faire d'impers il vaut mieux connaître sa clientèle. Toi, je suis sûre que tu serais incapable de donner les principales caractéristiques des banshees ou des succubes. » Danny s'était accoudé au bar et écoutait la conversation, prêt à jouer les arbitres. Yvan rétorqua :

« C'est faux, je connais quand même les autres races ! Je suis un loup-garou après tout ! » Mo ricana : 

« Je vais te poser une seule question. Si tu y réponds correctement, je retirerais tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir. Dis-moi, sais-tu à quoi correspondent les marques noires sur le visage de Ray ? » Yvan fit une grimace. Le silence se prolongea pendant que Mo finissait son verre et que Danny lui remplissait à nouveau. Il soupira :

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas un tatouage pour camoufler ses marques blanches et je n'ai pas d'autres idées, alors si tu voulais bien éclairer ma lanterne. »

Mo eut un sourire qui n'éclaira pas son visage, elle vida son verre d'un trait. Danny la resservit à nouveau. Elle s'adressa au barman :

« Tu connais bien les succubes non ? Je suis sûre que tu connais les grandes lignes, alors raconte ta version. J’ai besoin d'encore un ou deux verres. » Elle recommença à s'enivrer. Yvan reporta son attention sur Danny, celui-ci lui servit un whisky. Yvan secoua la tête, décidément le barman ne perdait pas le nord. Quelque chose clochait et ça ne sentait définitivement pas bon. Son instinct animal avait déclenché une alarme qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. Une fois qu'il eût pris le verre, Danny commença :

« On ne sait pas vraiment d'où proviennent les succubes noirs, mais j'ai entendu plusieurs fois parler d'une légende. On dit qu'à la base sur terre il n'y avait que des succubes blancs. Puis il y eut la plus belle des succubes blanches, un sorcier en tomba profondément amoureux. Elle lui rendit son amour pendant un temps, mais comme toutes les succubes elle était très volage et elle partit dans le lit d'un autre homme. Le sorcier fou de rage la maudit, elle paierait très cher pour sa traîtrise. Les années passèrent et elle oublia le sorcier et sa malédiction. Elle tomba enceinte et l'enfant qu'elle mit au monde avait les marques sur son visage aussi noires que celle de sa mère étaient blanches. L'enfant devint une belle créature. Quand elle eut vingt ans, l'âge où les pouvoirs des succubes atteignent leur pleine maturité, elle s'éprit d'un paysan et lui donna sa virginité. L'homme pour qui elle n'était qu'une coucherie d'une nuit épousa peu de temps après une humaine de son village. À ce moment-là, le cœur de la succube noir se brisa. Le sorcier s'était vengé de la plus cruelle des manières. Il avait maudit la descendance de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle ne pouvait se lier qu'à un unique partenaire et celui-ci venait de la rejeter. La succube se laissa ensuite mourir d'amour sous le regard anéanti de sa mère. Depuis on dit qu'il naît de temps en temps des succubes noirs, leur fin est souvent tragique. L'histoire dit qu'ils sont là pour rappeler aux succubes blancs de ne pas négliger le pouvoir des sentiments de leurs compagnons. »

Le silence régna entre les trois compagnons, Mo avait fini son verre, Danny essuyait son bar et Yvan semblait réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Il demanda incertain :

« Quelle est la part de vérité de cette légende ? » Ce fut Mo qui reprit la parole, la voix un peu grave :

« Il y a très peu de succubes noirs. Tu dois comprendre qui si nous en croisons un par siècle ce doit être le maximum. On sait donc très peu de choses sur eux et les succubes blancs sont très discrets sur leurs cousins. D'après ce que je sais, les succubes noirs héritent pleinement de leur pouvoir à vingt ans. À partir de là, leur temps est compté, soit le succube trouve la personne qui partagera le reste de leur vie, soit il meurt. Si cette personne n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments, il finit par mourir aussi. La probabilité de voir un succube noir dépassant les vingt-cinq ans est donc presque inexistante. D'après les bribes de conversation que j'ai pu entendre entre Mimi et Ray, le vingt-cinquième anniversaire est la date limite. Si le succube n'a trouvé personne à cette date, il mourra également. En résumé, Ray était condamné de toute manière par sa nature. Dire qu'il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour ces vingt cinq ans ce menteur, il avait bien planifié son coup le crétin. » L'amertume perçait la voix de Mo. Mimi revint sur cette entrefaite, elle se rassit à côté de Mo et lâcha :

« Il ne répond pas au téléphone et il n'est pas chez lui. Il s'est tiré l'enfoiré, il est parti pour mourir dans son coin. » Elle se saisit de la bouteille d'absinthe restée sur le bar, jura et but au goulot.

« Bon sang, et dire qu'on se regroupait dans ce bar parce qu'on était sûr de pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. On n’a rien vu venir », elle prit une nouvelle goulée puis se mit à hurler ses ordres :

« Pam ! Jack ! Prévenez les autres. Vous me quadrillez la ville, je veux qu'on le retrouve avant demain c'est compris. C'est hors de question qu'on laisse crever un des nôtres tout seul. »

Deux succubes s'étaient matérialisés à ses côtés. Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent rapidement du bar, petit à petit derrière eux la moitié du bar suivit. Mimi fit bientôt face au regard perplexe de ses amis :

« Quoi ? Ça ne vous a jamais étonné qu'il y ait autant de succubes dans ce bar ? Les succubes blancs se sont regroupés autour de Ray. On ne voit pas tous les jours un succube noir, on forme une sorte de protection, on est de la même espèce. Même si ça agace Ray, c'est comme ça. » Danny sembla réfléchir et finit par dire :

« Je devrais remercier Ray dans ce cas là, c'est grâce à lui que le bar marche si bien depuis un certain temps. » Mo et Mimi sourirent de concert. Danny était un type un peu hors du temps, les problèmes du reste du monde ne le touchaient pas, à part son bar rien ne comptait vraiment. Yvan reprit la parole pour la première fois. Pragmatique, il demanda :

« Je ne comprends pas. Il ne va pas mourir dans la seconde, si ? Il suffit que je fasse abstinence de sexe pour qu'il continue sa petite vie bien tranquille, non ? » Mimi fit la moue et soupira :

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça Yvan, s’il n'y a pas d'amour entre vous alors Ray mourra de toute façon. » Yvan jura en colère : 

« Ce n’est pas mon affaire si ce type est un crétin, et si mes amis me cachent des informations vitales pour la survie de l'un des nôtres. Je rentre me coucher. » Yvan passa la porte sans oublier de la claquer derrière lui pour montrer son mécontentement.

Mo et Mimi se regardèrent. Si Yvan n'y mettait pas du sien, Ray était condamné. Ce n'est pas comme s’il existait une alternative. Ray n'avait pas choisi Yvan par hasard. Il y avait toujours eu un lien entre eux, quelque chose qui faisait que quand Ray n'allait pas bien Yvan restait accouder au bar à lui raconter sa journée plutôt que de se trouver une nouvelle conquête à mettre dans son lit. Quand Yvan était trop irascible au point que personne n'ose s'aventurer près de son tabouret, Ray se plaçait à côté et s'amusait à l'agacer. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux, bien plus qu'entre n'importe quel habitué du club. Bien plus qu'entre Mimi et Yvan qui avaient déjà couché ensemble. Les deux femmes le savaient et elles ne pouvaient qu'espérer que ce petit plus serait suffisant pour faire pencher la balance du bon côté.

Yvan était resté derrière la porte du bar, bien sûr qu'il n'irait pas se coucher, il en serait bien incapable. Les évènements n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête à une allure folle, et la lune presque pleine qui n'arrangeait rien à l'histoire. Le loup à l'intérieur de lui se hérissait et s'agitait sous sa peau. Il s'alluma une cigarette, la protégeant du vent qui s'était mis à souffler. Une fois qu'il eût tiré la première bouffée, il se sentit plus calme, il commença à avancer tranquillement dans les rues de Vegas. Il repensa aux évènements survenus quelques nuits plus tôt. Ray avait semblé moins insensible que d'habitude à ses avances, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, ils avaient discuté comme à leur habitude. Ray avait posé des questions sur ses dernières opérations financières. Il avait également pris des nouvelles de la meute et du résultat des négociations pour le partage d'un des casinos de la ville. Yvan lui avait offert un verre, avec nonchalance il avait réitéré ses avances. Ray avait légèrement penché la tête et lui avait fait un sourire énigmatique avant d'accepter. Il l'avait ramené dans son appartement, il l'avait observé évoluer dans son salon, sur son territoire. Ça avait rempli son loup d’allégresse. Il avait eu envie du succube et les loups n'étaient pas connus pour être patients. Avait-il été doux ? Non, il ne croyait pas, il avait pris ce qu'on lui offrait comme à son habitude. Il s'était jeté sur Ray comme un affamé et le succube y avait répondu très favorablement. Il avait dévoré sa bouche et palpé son corps. Sa peau était douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Il avait glissé son nez dans son cou, embrassé la peau fragile et humé l'odeur musquée qui se dégageait du corps pressé contre le sien. Il l'avait poussé vers sa chambre, vers le lit. Ils s'étaient déshabillés, rapidement, dans l'urgence. À présent, il se rappelait des tentatives de Ray pour rendre le moment plus doux. Ses mains qui caressaient ses cheveux, ses baisers sur sa tempe. Ils avaient couché ensemble à la hâte. Il avait préparé le corps de Ray sommairement avant de s'enfouir en lui. Yvan avait cette urgence dans les veines. Ce besoin de possession. D'être sûr que Ray était à lui. Quand ils avaient fini de s'unir, Yvan ne se rappelait que de ce sentiment de plénitude et de satisfaction. Il se rappelait avoir tourné le dos à Ray pour s'endormir et finir sa nuit. Le loup ne savait pas être doux et aimant, on avait toujours attendu de lui qu'il soit quelqu'un d'inébranlable et fort. C'est ce que la meute attendait de lui, c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait d'être. Le matin Ray n'avait pas insisté et il était parti, lui était retourné à son petit quotidien. Il avait des réunions importantes et tout le monde était au courant qu'il ne serait pas disponible pendant quelques jours. Ray avait bien prévu son coup. Cette constatation fit gronder son loup. On l'avait manipulé, Ray l'avait manipulé. Il n'avait eu conscience à aucun moment de ce qu'il pouvait perdre.

Quelque chose clochait chez lui, sa partie animale était bien trop agitée, la lune y était sans doute pour quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. Dès la première fois qu'il avait croisé Ray, il avait été attiré par lui. C’était animal, un instinct primaire, mais Ray s'était toujours refusé à lui. Il était alors passé à autre chose, c’était devenu une habitude de faire des avances à Ray avant d'aller cherché un coup d'un soir. Lorsqu'il avait accepté ce soir-là, il avait été satisfait que finalement sa persévérance paie. Ce fichu succube, il allait crever et il prenait des décisions sans l'en informer. Lui donner sa virginité ! Bon sang ! Décider que ce serait à cause de lui qu'il crèverait. Il l'avait enchaîné, avec ses grands yeux et toutes ses choses qu'il n'avait pas dit. Yvan s'arrêta, tira une nouvelle cigarette et eut un sourire amer, il avait vraiment une vie de chien. Il resta planté encore quelques instants regardant sa cigarette se consumer, son temps était compté. Il se remit en marche.

Les autres succubes n'avaient aucune chance de mettre la main sur Ray. Ils avaient beau être de la même espèce, ils ne le connaissaient pas personnellement. De plus, ses congénères exaspéraient Ray, rétrospectivement Yvan comprenait que c'était sans doute dû à leur côté surprotecteur. Il allait le retrouver ce petit manipulateur sournois et ils allaient s'expliquer. Yvan avait atteint ses limites de patience, les loups étaient connus pour leur impulsivité et Yvan ne faisait pas exception. Peut-être l'était-il un peu plus que ces congénères avec son travail et sa position sociale dans la meute. Le loup en lui grognait de mécontentement. Il huma l'air et avança d'un bon pas. La chasse au succube noir était ouverte. Il s'élança.

Yvan traversa la moitié de la ville à pied dans son costume hors de prix, il respira profondément, suivant une piste que lui seul arrivait à détecter. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du désert, on aurait dit qu'il venait à peine de commencer à marcher. Ce sale démon n'avait même pas quitté Vegas, il avait choisi le désert. Yvan renifla de mépris, les loups vivaient en meute, la solitude n'existait pas chez eux, c'était une hérésie. Aller mourir seul était quelque chose d’impensable pour lui. Il s'engagea sur la piste que lui indiquait son odorat sans s'inquiéter de ne plus suivre la route. Dans le désert la nuit était totale. Les lumières de la ville n'existaient plus et le bruit non plus. Yvan pouvait totalement se reposer sur ses sens de loup. Sa vitesse augmenta encore maintenant qu'il était sûr que personne ne pourrait le voir, il allait rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris sur Ray. Il ne fut bientôt plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres avançant le plus rapidement possible. Le loup s’arrêta brusquement, il huma l'air et se raidit. Il était à la frontière d'un territoire qui n'était pas le sien. Ça sentait la magie aigre-douce, ça sentait la nature et en même temps ce n'était pas réel. Il s'approchait d'un territoire de magie sauvage. Ce stupide succube était allé en territoire inhospitalier. Yvan hésita, les loups-garous étaient des créatures plus humaines que magiques même en étant si proches de la pleine lune et de leurs transformations mensuelles. Il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Les territoires sauvages étaient gouvernés par des règles magiques qui ne répondaient à aucune des normes qu'il connaissait. Mieux valait s'attendre toujours au pire. Yvan ne s'y était aventuré qu'une seule fois pour traiter avec un fae et ça lui avait suffi. Les créatures magiques étaient excessives dans toutes leurs réactions. Il évitait ces lieux comme la peste. Ray était un démon, pour lui la magie faisait partie de son être. Un jour, il lui avait dit que son foyer lui manquait. Yvan n'avait pas insisté, mais il s'était souvent demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler le foyer d'un succube. La plupart d'entre eux étaient nés dans le monde humain et y passaient l’intégralité de leur existence. Mais quelque chose dans les propos de Ray avait fait penser à Yvan que, peut-être, le succube n'était pas né dans le monde humain. À quoi ressemblait l'enfer ? Pourrait-il survivre s'il s'y rendait ? Il secoua la tête. Là n'était pas la question. Il hésita encore, son loup le poussait à franchir la limite sans tenir compte de sa propre sécurité. Sa conscience lui rappelait pourtant qu'il avait une meute à protéger, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque inconsidéré. Pourtant, malgré toutes les raisons qu'il avait de ne pas le faire, il avança. Il carra les épaules et s'attendit à voir le monde changer autour de lui. Pourtant rien ne bougea, le désert resta fidèle à lui même. Il renifla pour reprendre la piste de Ray quand un bloc de pierre se mit à trembler. Il se déplia, laissant apparaître un élémentaire de terre. La créature grogna en le regardant. Yvan s'était immobilisé attendant un geste de son vis-à-vis. Dans un bruit de roulement de gravier, la créature demanda : 

« Tu entres en territoire élémentaire. Que viens-tu faire ici lycan ? » Yvan se racla la gorge et décida de dire la vérité. Il y avait trop de magie sur ces terres pour mentir sans conséquence.

« Je suis à la recherche d'un démon que j'ai pisté jusqu'ici. »

La créature constituée de blocs de pierre de différentes tailles avec une forme vaguement humanoïde annonça :

« Il est le bienvenu sur ces terres, il est l'ami des nôtres. La reine écarlate l'autorise à errer sur nos terres à sa guise. »

Yvan cligna des yeux. Les élémentaires étaient connus pour être curieux, versatiles et très territoriaux. Ils ne laissaient pas les autres espèces pénétrer facilement sur leurs terres. Le loup était surpris que Ray soit ami avec eux, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Le fait qu'il connaisse la reine rendait tout ça encore plus étrange.

« Je dois le récupérer ! Sa vie est en danger ! »

La créature hocha la tête. 

« Nous le savons. Prouve ta valeur et la reine te laissera sans doute le récupérer. »

Yvan déglutit, prouver sa valeur voulait sans doute dire affronter des dangers mortels. Il ferait mieux de renoncer maintenant pour le bien de ses loups. Mais la bête en lui hurlait. Elle affronterait tout ce qui se mettrait entre elle et Ray et réduirait les menaces à néant. Ses yeux virèrent à l'argent et il répondit :

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, selon les règles de vos terres. »

L'élémentaire se recula de quelques pas et avant qu'Yvan ait pu se questionner sur ce qui allait se produire, le sol se mit à trembler. Des rochers sortirent du sable pour flotter au-dessus du sol. Les pierres planaient immobiles, formant une barrière. Yvan fit un pas en avant dans la direction où devait se trouver Ray et l'enfer se déchaîna. Les blocs de roche se transformèrent en une nuée de projectiles. Tous plus mortels les uns que les autres. Les plus petits éraflaient et entaillaient sa peau. Yvan s'escrimait à éviter les plus gros qui auraient pu lui briser les os ou bien le réduire en charpie. Sa vitesse jouait pour lui. Il bondissait et se servait des rochers comme appuis pour se propulser plus haut et plus loin. Une pierre lui frappa l'épaule par derrière. Il trébucha et s'écrasa dans le sable. Il prit appui sur ses bras pour se redresser avant de rouler sur le côté quelques instants avant qu'un rocher de sa taille ne s'écrase à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Yvan grogna, couvert de poussière et de sang, il faisait peur à voir. Il s'élança poursuivi par des projectiles. Il mit toute sa puissance et toute sa rapidité à l’œuvre pour échapper à la vague qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la barrière invisible qu'il franchit. Les rochers s’arrêtèrent net, tombant inanimés à quelques pas d'Yvan. L'Alpha prit le temps d'examiner le monticule qui s'était formé derrière lui. Il jura bruyamment, shoota dans une petite pierre et reprit sa route.

Le loup rechercha la piste de Ray, il se rapprochait du succube, mais il n'était pas certain que ses ennuis étaient finis. Il reprit une allure rapide. Plus Yvan progressait et moins le désert semblait sec. De la végétation commençait à apparaître et bientôt il entendit le bruit d'une rivière. Yvan fronça les sourcils, il était certain de ne pas avoir assez couru pour croiser le Colorado, mais en territoire magique tout pouvait arriver. La rivière lui coupait la route et il n'y avait aucun pont en vue pour traverser. Il chercha un endroit où la rivière était moins profonde et le courant plus faible et décida de traverser à la nage. Le loup n'avait jamais craint l'eau. Il allait parfois chasser quelques poissons en eau peu profonde. L'eau était fraîche, mais Yvan ignora la sensation. Il avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses hanches. Lorsqu'il fut à la moitié de sa traversée, dans les eaux les plus profondes, un grondement retentit. Le courant sembla augmenter et Yvan eut beau lutter, il fut rapidement emporté. Le loup avait du mal à se maintenir à la surface, il devait lutter pour pouvoir gagner quelques bouffées d'air. L'eau s'infiltrait par son nez et il devait sans cesse se battre pour revenir à la surface. Yvan continuait de tenter d'atteindre la berge opposée malgré le courant. Il sentit quelque chose lui saisir le pied et il fut plongé sous l'eau. Le loup ouvrit les yeux pour chercher ce qui l'avait attrapé. Il vit face à lui deux orbes azur qui le fixaient amusés. Un élémentaire d'eau. Seuls les yeux étaient visibles dans la masse tourbillonnante de liquide. Une chose était sûre, la créature avait décidé de le noyer sans sommation. Yvan se débattit de toutes ses forces dans ce qui semblait être devenu bien plus compact que de l'eau. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre le liquide épais et qu'il commençait à manquer d'air, le loup se laissa tomber au fond de l'eau. Dès qu'il sentit sous ses doigts les pierres et la vase, il y enfouit profondément ses mains cherchant désespérément une prise. Il s'aida de ce faible support pour avancer vers ce qu'il espérait être la rive opposée. Quand son corps réclama de manière vitale de l'air, il sentit l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Il se sentait étouffer quand sa main se hissa finalement à l'air libre. Le corps lourd, le loup émergea en crachant l'eau de ses poumons. Il s'affala et toussa sans pouvoir se relever. Il respirait rapidement, avalant de grandes goulées d'air pendant que ses cellules se régénéraient rapidement. Il resta plusieurs minutes immobile se contentant de respirer. Au moins, il savait ce qui l'attendait à présent. Il avait croisé un élémentaire d'eau et un de terre. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il affronte encore ceux de feu et d'air. Il soupira de résignation, manquant d'énergie pour maugréer. Il se demandait sincèrement s’il s'en sortirait vivant.

Son chemin avait beaucoup dévié de la piste qu'il suivait. Il allait devoir rattraper son retard. Il s'élança pour ce qui lui sembla être une course sans fin dans des plaines de sable. Il ne semblait jamais arriver nulle part et l’odeur de Ray était toujours aussi constante. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, il dut stopper brutalement sa course. Il était arrivé au bord d'une falaise et l'odeur de Ray provenait de l'autre côté de cet immense fossé. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de traverser. Le loup en lui poussait. La bête voulait rejoindre Ray à tout prix. Cela avait un côté effrayant. Jamais l'animal n'avait eu cette dévotion envers un être extérieur à la meute. Seul son groupe de loups comptait. Pourtant sa bête se débattait, cherchait à gagner le contrôle, à prendre le pouvoir. Jamais Yvan n'avait eu à museler ses instincts à ce point là. Ça le déchirait de l'intérieur et il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen pour passer ce fossé alors la bête prendrait le dessus. Il sentit une légère brise contre sa joue avant de croiser un regard espiègle qui s'éloigna traversant sans encombre le vide qui le séparait de l'autre côté. La créature s'arrêta de l'autre côté dans un bruissement de vent qui sembla le narguer. Ce fut suffisant pour faire perdre le contrôle à Yvan. Dans un grondement sourd, ses yeux virèrent à l'argenté, ses dents s'allongèrent et des griffes apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Sans plus se soucier des risques, le loup s'élança. Son pied frappant fort le bord de la falaise pour donner à sa force surhumaine le maximum d'élan. Tout son corps était tendu vers l'avant et pourtant il réalisa dans sa folie qu'il n'atteindrait jamais l'autre côté. Quand son corps commença à chuter, sa seule pensée fut pour le démon qu'il était venu chercher. Il ferma les yeux, mais atterrit plus rapidement et moins douloureusement qu'il s'y était attendu. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il réalisa qu'il était simplement suspendu dans les airs. C'était comme si sous son corps se trouvait un sol solide, alors qu'il n'y avait strictement que du vide. Un léger bruissement attira son attention. L’élémentaire d'air tournait autour de lui avec espièglerie. La créature ne semblait pas agressive et semblait s'amuser de le voir marcher dans le vide. Se secouant il reprit donc d'un pas hésitant sa marche vers l'autre bord de la falaise. Quand ses pieds furent de nouveau sur le sol ferme, la créature disparut. Son loup se résorba, laissant sa partie humaine reprendre le dessus. S'il ne se trompait pas, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à affronter un élémentaire de feu avant de pouvoir rattraper Ray.

Le sol s'élevait devant lui en une pente abrupte. Il avança donc s'accrochant aux plantes drues poussant dans la région pour avancer plus facilement. Il glissa plusieurs fois, descendant de plusieurs mètres avant de reprendre son ascension avec persévérance. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, une vue inattendue se dévoila sous ses yeux. En contrebas se trouvait un palais qui semblait construit dans des éclats de pierre précieuse. Sans doute du rubis vu la couleur sanglante qu'arboraient les grands fragments dressés de façon menaçante vers le ciel. Yvan hésita. Devait-il s'approcher de la bâtisse ? Il supposa que si elle apparaissait sur son chemin c'est qu'il devait s'y rendre. Après tout, rien ne semblait apparaître par hasard dans ce monde. Il descendit de son point d'observation et se retrouva sur un chemin fait de galets tout aussi rouge que le palais qui se dressait face à lui. L'ombre du bâtiment était lourde et oppressante, étouffant le visiteur. Il s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait à un pont-levis avec des douves et Yvan jeta rapidement un œil à celles-ci. À la place de l'eau marécageuse se trouvait de la lave en fusion dont des bulles de magma épaisses éclataient régulièrement à la surface découvrant la couleur orangée de la matière plus chaude. Dès qu'il passa l'arche marquant la fin du pont-levis il se retrouva dans une immense salle complètement déserte avec dans son fond un immense trône. La créature qui y était assise se leva et l'interpella :

« Un lycan en mon royaume. T'es-tu perdu, loup ? »

Yvan se crispa quand il réalisa qu'il était en présence de celle que son peuple nommait la reine écarlate. Méfiant et tendu, il s'inclina.

« Je suis venu récupérer un démon qui s'est aventuré sur vos terres, madame. »

La reine gloussa à cette appellation. Le son ressemblait à un tintement de cristal. Elle avait la peau brillante comme les murs de son palais et d'une couleur aussi volcanique que le magma qu'il avait croisé à l'entrée. Elle était l'élémentaire avec l'apparence la plus proche d'une forme humaine. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda moqueuse :

« Que t'a fait ce démon pour que tu le traques au cœur même de mon royaume ? »

Yvan se tendit, qu'attendait cette créature comme réponse ? Il ne savait pas alors il laissa parler la bête en lui.

« Il a lié sa vie à la mienne, il appartient à ma bête et elle réclame son dû. »

La créature rit de plus belle, comme s’il venait de raconter la meilleure plaisanterie du monde. Étrangement, elle n'insista pas sur ses raisons. Préférant, à première vue, changer de sujet.

« Tu as fait grande impression à mes gardes. Peu de créatures qu'elles soient magiques ou non réussissent à atteindre mon palais. Tu as couru de grands périls pour arriver jusqu'ici. La mort t'a frôlé plusieurs fois et pourtant rien ne semble ébranler ta détermination, loup. Dis-moi, que peut bien détenir ce démon qui est sous ma protection qui te pousse à affronter de tels dangers ?

— Sa vie m'appartient. »

Yvan s'était tendu, la colère enflait doucement en lui. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir la créature. La reine lui répondit :

« Sa vie ne t'appartient plus pour très longtemps. Pourquoi te donner la peine de venir le récupérer ? Pour contempler ses derniers instants ? Tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour quelque chose de si futile. »

Les yeux d'Yvan virèrent à l'argent.

« Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, mon loup ne le permettra pas. »

L'élémentaire s'arrêta et le regarda fixement :

« C'est donc ça. Elle rit. La créature qui partage ton esprit est attachée à ce démon. Elle l'a choisi pour compagnon. » Fixant son regard dans les yeux d'Yvan elle prononça sa sentence. « Tu l'aimes. Ce qu'il détient, c'est ton cœur. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée la bête tapie au fond de lui arrêta de pousser sur les limites de son contrôle et une vague d'approbation le submergea. Ébranlé, il cligna des yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu renier à ce point ce que son loup désirait plus que tout ? Comment avait-il pu se leurrer lui-même si longtemps ? Tremblant, il regardait la créature lui faisant face sans arriver à formuler une pensée cohérente. Magnanime, la créature reprit : 

« Tu es sans doute la meilleure chose qui ait pu arriver à ce succube noir. Tout comme il est le bienvenu sur ces terres, tu l'es à présent. Aucun mal ne te sera fait. Maintenant, va le récupérer. Tous mes élémentaires de feux sont partis jouer près de lui. Ils l'adorent. » Sa voix était devenue boudeuse sur la fin de sa tirade.

Aussi simplement que cela, le palais et son occupante s'évaporèrent laissant le loup seul et hébété au milieu du désert. Il déglutit. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Ray. Aucun loup-garou et encore moins un alpha saint d'esprit ne se serait aventuré seul en territoire magique en abandonnant sa meute derrière lui. Sa vie était autant liée à celle de Ray que l'inverse était exact. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le succube. Il reprit sa marche dans un environnement qui était redevenu calme.

Il aperçut bientôt la silhouette de Ray et ralentit sa course. Il était assis devant un feu de camp semblant perdu dans ses pensées. De petites créatures de flamme semblaient danser à la lisière des flammes, dès qu'elles l’aperçurent elles se fondirent dans le feu. Il arriva silencieusement derrière le succube, quand Ray se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, il eut juste le temps de bafouiller :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yvan ? »

Yvan avança jusqu'à faire reculer Ray, il le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge et il demanda :

« Quand comptais-tu me prévenir que tu avais lié ton existence à la mienne ? »

Ray le regarda désabusé et haussa les épaules. Son corps s'était détendu. Il n'avait pas peur d'Yvan. Il se rassit et fixant le feu, répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Franchement Yvan, j'étais condamné avant même de te rencontrer. J'ai juste voulu terminer ma vie sur une note joyeuse. Tu m'as toujours plu et tu n'es pas connu pour être un homme fidèle. »

Yvan perdit son calme :

« Tu te sers de moi pour te suicider et je devrais me contenter de ça comme explication ! Je méritais de savoir ! De connaître la signification de ton geste ! »

Ray rit :

« Bon sang ! Yvan tout ce qui t'a jamais intéressé chez moi c'est mon corps et tu l'as eu. Moi je serais mort de toute manière. Qu'est-ce que ça change ce que je t'ai dit ou non ? »

Le grondement qui sortit de la gorge du loup fit sursauter Ray. Il se releva pour faire face au loup-garou dont le regard avait viré à l'argenté :

« Tu te trompes. Tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Je ne veux pas être le responsable de ta mort ! Si j'avais su, mes actes auraient été différents ! »

Dans un geste de pure frustration et de colère, Yvan l'attrapa par le bras. Sans que le succube ait le temps de réagir, il lui administra un puissant coup du droit dans le visage, assommant son adversaire. Le loup en lui quelque peu apaisé, Yvan ramassa ensuite paisiblement le corps. Il le hissa sur son épaule à la manière d'un sac à patates et repartit tranquillement en direction de la ville. Il franchit sans encombre la frontière entre le royaume magique et celui des humains. Il regarda rapidement la lune dans le ciel et s'aperçut qu'à peine quelques minutes avaient dû s'écouler depuis son départ. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de manière équivalente dans les deux royaumes. Il fut soulagé de ce fait. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant minuit.

Quand Ray se réveilla, il avait horriblement mal à la mâchoire et la partie gauche de son visage l'élançait. Il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître le lieu où il se trouvait. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et il distinguait seulement grâce à la lumière de la lune les contours des objets. Il était dans l'appartement d'Yvan, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Le loup-garou était étalé de tout son poids sur lui et semblait dormir. Ray ne distinguait que le haut de son crâne avec ses cheveux courts et l’arrondi d'une épaule nue. Ray essaya de bouger, mais le poids du corps endormi était bien trop lourd. Il regarda alors aux alentours et aperçut le réveil. En tordant un peu sa tête, il réussit à lire l'heure. Il n'était pas encore minuit, il lui restait un peu de temps avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Il eut une grimace à cette idée, pourtant ce n'était pas comme s’il ne le savait pas. Il avait choisi Yvan parce qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, mais Yvan était un coureur et Ray savait pertinemment que lorsque Yvan irait voir ailleurs il mourait. Il avait alors attendu patiemment la date limite et maintenant il se retrouvait là coincé sous le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait et le temps le rattrapait. Il n'allait pas tarder à mourir. La vie était vraiment injuste pensa-t-il en soupirant. Sa main caressait doucement les cheveux d'Yvan. Son esprit s'était perdu dans ses pensées lui rappelant le peu de choses qu'il avait pu réaliser pendant sa vie. 

Le corps d'Yvan se mit à bouger doucement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ray eut un sursaut de surprise, les yeux de son vis-à-vis étaient argentés. La bête en Yvan semblait avoir pris le pouvoir. Ray essaya de se dégager, le loup d'Yvan était encore plus imprévisible que l'homme si cela était possible. Un grognement guttural lui répondit immobilisant instantanément le corps du succube. Des crocs dépassaient de la bouche d'Yvan, c'était quelque chose d'effrayant. Yvan ne perdait jamais le contrôle de son loup, même durant les pleines lunes. Ray essaya de le calmer :

« Hey, Yvan c'est moi, calme-toi, je ne compte pas bouger, okay ? »

Seul un grognement plus fort que le précédent lui répondit. Yvan semblait avoir encore assez de cohérence pour lui parler :

« Tu es à moi. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir. »

Ray s'était immobilisé prenant conscience des paroles du loup. Il murmura :

« Tu ne peux pas me garder Yvan, je ne suis pas un trophée ou une belle plante qu'on expose. Je vais mourir d'ici quelques heures. »

Yvan souffla, expirant l'air de ses poumons avec force :

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Si tu meurs, mon loup n'y survivra pas. »

Ray cligna simplement les yeux d’incompréhension. Yvan frotta fortement son nez contre la gorge du succube. La bête gronda et soudain, avant que Ray n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, ses crocs se plantèrent profondément de l'épaule du succube. Ray glapit de douleur, et aussi rapidement que Yvan semblait avoir perdu le contrôle il redevint calme et ses yeux cessèrent de briller. Ray le frappa à l'épaule sans que ça n'ébranle le corps massif du loup et vociféra :

« C'est la deuxième fois ce soir que tu me brutalises. Si j'a vais voulu mourir tabassé, je serais allé  m e promener  vers Fremont Street. » Yvan fixa quelques instants Ray, puis se redressa et cracha le sang de Ray qui était resté dans sa bouche et lâcha :

« Ton sang est vraiment immonde, je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi mauvais. »

Ignorant le regard outré du démon et sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, le loup-garou se rallongea ensuite de tout son long sur Ray, frotta encore son nez contre le cou du succube et marmonna :

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ni de moi, ni de personne. Maintenant, dors. Tu es à moi que tu le veuilles ou non. » 

Yvan tira la couverture sur eux et se rendormit. Ray quant à lui n'osait plus bouger, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. Le loup n'avait pas voulu le tuer, car sinon il ne serait déjà plus en vie. Sa blessure à l'épaule était déjà cicatrisée même s’il garderait sans doute longtemps la marque. Les succubes guérissaient vite. Sous ses doigts la peau d'Yvan était chaude et il se fit la réflexion que si ces derniers instants devaient ressembler à ça, alors ça lui convenait. Ray ferma les yeux bien décidé à profiter de la chaleur de l'homme qui l’écrasait et de son parfum enivrant. Rien ne servait de poser plus de questions, Yvan était bien plus têtu qu'une mule et il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer ses actes. Sans s'en rendre compte, le succube s'endormit à son tour. C'est le téléphone d'Yvan qui les tira tous les deux de leur torpeur. Yvan décrocha. Après quelques grognements il se redressa et s'habilla, tout en passant sa veste il lança à la cantonade :

« La meute a besoin de moi. Il y a eu un peu de grabuge et je dois aller récupérer un loup chez les flics. Toi, assume tes conneries et va t'excuser auprès de Mimi et Mo. J'ai du boulot, faut que j'y aille. » Et Yvan partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ray cligna des yeux. C’était quoi ces conneries ? Il se faisait assommer, mordre, et Yvan repartait comme si de rien n’était alors qu'il allait mourir. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur le réveil. La surprise lui coupa le souffle. Il était minuit et deux foutues minutes et il était toujours vivant.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il prit d'abord une douche, puis un peu de bacon dans le frigo et se fit à manger. Le bleu sur son visage avait presque complètement disparu et il ne ressentait plus de douleur dans sa mâchoire. Il allait retourner au Fantasya et il allait demander à Mimi. Elle devait bien savoir ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit encore vivant.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Fantasya, il aperçut directement Mo. Elle était avachie sur le comptoir et traçait des cercles avec un de ses doigts. Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait il se dirigea rapidement vers elle. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle leva un sourcil :

« T'es pas mort ? Tu nous as menti sur ton âge espèce de salaud ? » Sa voix était lourde et gorgée de tout l'alcool avalé durant la soirée. Le barman le regardait aussi fixement que Mo. Ray murmura :

« Je vous jure que non, je ne comprends pas plus que vous... »

Le second d'Yvan s'était rapproché d'eux. Les sourcils froncés et l'expression grave, il allait parler lorsqu’un cri de joie l'en empêcha. Mimi venait de pénétrer dans l'établissement et allait se jeter dans les bras de Ray, mais Zac l'en empêcha. Des grognements sourds s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce. Mo et Mimi se reculèrent contre le bar, surprises. Zac, le second d'Yvan, faisait toujours barrage de son corps entre Ray et les autres. Tous les loups de la meute d'Yvan présents dans le bar grognaient comme si on les menaçait, comme si l'on avait touché à leur territoire. Les loups se rapprochaient lentement sans quitter le petit groupe des yeux. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de Ray, mais les loups ne semblaient pas en avoir après lui, ils humaient l'air et se positionnaient petit à petit entre Ray et les autres personnes du bar. Ils tournaient le dos au succube, prêt à affronter une menace qui viendrait de l'extérieur d'un cercle dont Ray était le centre. Mimi fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Zac enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans essayant d'atténuer sa position menaçante, il prit la parole :

« Je te déconseille d'avoir le moindre geste d'affection envers Ray. Au moins pour le moment d'accord ? » Les sourcils de Mimi se froncèrent encore plus.

« Zac, tu désires vraiment que je te botte les fesses ? Je pourrais demander à Danny de t'expulser du bar pour agressivité gratuite. » Son ton était glacial, mais l'homme ne broncha pas. Zac reprit comme s’il parlait à une demeurée :

« Tu. ne. t'approches. pas. de. ce. type. » 

Mo eut une exclamation, elle venait de comprendre. Elle reprit d'un ton autoritaire quoique pâteux :

« Mimi, tais-toi s'il te plaît. Tu risques vraiment de dire quelque chose de regrettable. Zac, je suis sûre que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir que l'on approche Ray, mais si tu pouvais nous expliquer nous t'en serions vraiment reconnaissants. »

Mimi boudait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Zac soupira comme s’il n'y avait que des demeurés autour de lui. Il s'expliqua :

« Ray sent la meute. Il fait partie de la meute. » Le nez de Zac se fronça d’incompréhension ou de colère. « Il semble que Yvan en ait fait son partenaire de cœur. Le lien est très récent. Personne ne s’approche de lui. Il est sous la protection de la meute tant que l'alpha n'est pas là. »

Ray écarquilla les yeux, muet de surprise. Mais ce n'était sans doute rien comparé à celles de Mimi et de Danny. Mo quant à elle, se mit à rire :

« Ce type est le plus idiot que j'ai jamais rencontré. » En s'adressant à Ray : « Il a lié sa vie à la tienne. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il a lié son âme, son cœur, son corps et sa putain de vie sexuelle à toi. » Elle repartit dans un rire d'ivrogne et continua : « Il faut fêter ça ! Danny ! Une bouteille d'absinthe ! »

Le barman toujours professionnel la servit rapidement. Elle leva son verre comme pour porter un toast.

« Au plus fou et abruti des loups-garous qui vient de se marier au plus inconscient et suicidaire des succubes ! On peut dire que t'as trouvé aussi déraisonnable que toi Ray ! »

Zac secoua la tête et se mit à sourire. C’est qu'elle avait raison la banshee, on ne se liait pas comme ça sur un coup de tête. Yvan avait risqué sa peau. Brisant le cercle et par la même occasion la tension il alla s'asseoir à côté de Mo, s'adressant à Ray :

« Son loup a dû te laisser une marque énorme pour que tu diffuses son odeur comme ça. » Les loups partirent tous dans des murmures approbateurs et Ray comprenant enfin, découvrit son épaule. On y voyait la trace bien nette de morsure laissée par Yvan. Cela déclencha le rire des loups. Zac tira un siège à côté de lui, incitant Ray à s'asseoir sous sa protection. Les autres loups retournaient doucement à leur place. On n’approchait pas le compagnon d'un alpha, c'était la règle. Zac y veillerait. Mimi s'était détendue, comprenant la situation. Elle s’était accoudée au bar pour commencer à boire. Ray les rejoint l'esprit beaucoup plus léger, il avait trouvé un partenaire pour la vie et il ne mourrait pas tout de suite. Certes il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec Yvan, mais celle-ci pourrait attendre l'aube. La vie reprenait son cours au Fantasya.

** FIN **

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;p


End file.
